Automatic call distributors (ACDs) and other contact or call centers typically include specialized systems designed to match incoming requests for service, for example a telephone call or an e-mail, with a resource that is able to provide that service, for example a human call center agent. ACDs generally perform one or more of the following functions: (i) recognize and answer incoming contacts; (ii) review database(s) for instructions on what to do with a particular contact; (iii) receive caller input regarding the contact; (iv) use the instructions and input to identify an appropriate agent and queue the contact, often times providing a prerecorded message; and (v) connect the contact to an agent as soon as the agent is available.
Hosted ACD contact centers enable agents to provide increased level of customer service, increased revenue opportunities, and decreased cost of service and capital expenditures. The service includes providing equipment, agents, and supervisors to handle incoming calls on behalf of customers (clients). Hosted ACD call centers enable customers to focus on their core business while reducing capital expenditures and freeing them from the hassle of managing call center resources (e.g., agents, and equipment). Such hosted centers may provide equipment, agents, and supervisors to handle incoming calls on behalf of customers (clients). As part of the contract between the hosted ACD service provider and their clients, a service level agreement (SLA) may be negotiated. One key aspect of the SLA is meeting predetermined service level goals (SLGs) or targets such as answering a specified percent of incoming calls within a predetermined time (e.g., 80% of incoming calls must be answered within 20 second). The ACD operator may be paid in accordance with its ability to meet the agreed upon SLA.
Hosted ACD software typically handles incoming calls according to a fixed SLG for each service queue (SQ). Further, such calls are typically handled according to a linear first in first out (FIFO) algorithm. To accommodate high priority or value calls, some hosted ACD systems may provide priority queues for important customers. Additionally, while more sophisticated systems may provide dynamic resizing of agent pools, callers are serviced in accordance with a statically programmed SLG. Thus, hosted ACD service providers may have to sacrifice maximizing bottom line value for a call center in order to meet the SLG for a queue.